Jettison Welliste
Jettison Welliste (otherwise known as Jet) is a main character in the MagicRP universe. He is a fish-like alien whom hails from a planet far away from Earth and has a wondrous curiosity to explore new places. Biography Past UNFINISHED Not very much is known about Jet's past, but it has been revealed that his mother is deceased, and any mention of the topic tends to disgruntle him. It is also rumored he may have had a difficult time with his father afterwards. His friendship with Canaro has also developed during this time, leading up to his status as a best friend. Debut UNFINISHED Jet was introduced alongside Jean on a train headed to the region of Elysium. He had received a letter from a friend which informed him of the area. Jet would reunite with his friend later, who's revealed to be Canaro, and they'd all meet Sky too i guess Later, Jet would make the decision to join the Astral Claw guild with Jean and Canaro. They would all meet Jerrel and Sylvestria through the guild, and many others such as Brideen, the guild master. Chaos Dimension Jet had been cursed from an encounter in the Chaos Dimension early on in the First World. A manifestation of this curse appears in the form of a tattoo, which would sprout on Jet's hand and spread depending on how much negativity he feels in the moment. If reached to his limit, Jet would lose himself and change into the form of one of the Chaos Dimension's cavalry, a Chaos Soldier. This transformation has been demonstrated only once, and he had taken the life of Eli through this form. He has had no recollection of the event after waking up as his normal self. A short time after the Second World's creation, Jet and his friends left Elysium for a year to go back home. During this time, it is presumed Jet had rid himself of the curse through unknown means, and there has been no mention of it since his return. Character Jet tries to be nice to others to the best of his ability, although his ill temper and the resulting negative demeanor may step in the way of such. This has been somewhat suppressed over time, but it's still a defining trait that leaks out from time to time. Jet harbors loyalty towards the people he associates with, especially his close friends. However, with this comes impulsive recklessness, which is also ultimately a flaw. In serious situations, Jet has had a trend of sacrificing his own well-being for the sake of others. Relations A lot of friends, and even some enemies Jet has made along the way come from the Astral Claw guild, though there are exceptions... Canaro Jet and Canaro are childhood friends, rarely seen without one another in both the First and Second World. They get along quite well, despite being seemingly polar opposites, and the two know much more about each other than what's currently been revealed. Jean Jet and Jean had befriended each other in an entirely different area of the First World known as Central City, a futuristic dystopian setting with corruption seemingly everywhere. The Representative Jet's relationship with The Representative is rather mysterious. The two have had numerous encounters, dating back to Central City. Though they have known each other for a while, due to a combination of general distaste in his demeanor and actions, and his seemingly random appearances/disappearances, Jet doesn't particularly like The Representative as much as the others. However, Jet has demonstrated hints of this relationship changing into more of an overall positive one and friendly one, as The Representative has undergone changes in his personality that are for the better. Magic Jet's magical prowess is mainly the ability to cast ice magic, although over the course of his time in Elysium, he's practiced and gained the ability to cast wind magic as well. Skills Ice * Ice Shards: Jet summons ice shards that deters the opponent, but doesn't typically cause much harm. * Ice Beam: A concentrated spell, Jet shoots out a powerful beam of ice from his hands which hurts the enemy quite a lot and may also freeze them. * Freeze: Jet can freeze objects, surfaces, and other people. * Structures: Jet has been shown being able to create structures out of ice, such as ice walls, and objects. Depending on how long he's focused on creating the structure, they may range from being brittle to being difficult to break. * Weapon Creation: Jet can form weapons out of ice to fight and defend himself. The sturdiness of the weapons also depends on how long Jet focuses on forming them. Wind * Aero Blades: A basic spell, Jet shoots projectile wind slashes at the opponent. These wind slashes may also cut through other spells. * Levitation: Jet can propel himself using wind, and cast a spell enabling others to fly with his magic as well. * Gust: Jet has been seen occasionally blowing people around with strong gusts of wind. Weakness Jet's choice in magic comes with a significant drawback. He exhibits difficulty in fighting against fire magic users, due to both a magical and natural sensitivity to heat. Other Abilities * Jet is implied to be decent at wielding weapons, particularly swords. This stems from practice he's had back on his home planet. * Jet's a very avid runner and swimmer, and he can stay underwater for a substantial amount of time. Category:Characters